The New Beggining Part One 1
by HigureCommando
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP PLEASE R&R. It's been 3 years since the last time the Digidestined went to the Digiworld. The team once again stumbles onto a digital threat...Diaboramon! Or is it?(This is a fixed up version of my last story).
1. Default Chapter

The New Beginning Part 1-*1

(Before reading the story read this please: This is the first thing I've written at this website so if I've done something wrong just let me know…DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE OR MAKE THREATS PLEASE! 

|KEY: A line like this:

__________________________ means the next paragraph 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ means switching to another situation 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*means a flash back

======================= means leaving a flash back|

It's not really a Takari but it will have some of that in other "Episodes". TK and Kari are 14 so you can estimate how old everyone else is. It will be a little confusing, I am kind of new at this story writing, sorry. Well start read'in. I hope you enjoy…)

(One more thing if you want pictures from this story (Like something not described very well in in this story that you would like to see) I will be drawing some so if you want to see a scene from this story (or any other story's I write) on a picture please let me know by e-mail and I'll send you a picture of what you want to see from this story {Not all of the pictures I drew. Some will be screen shots that I found.}.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SLAM!!!! The locker shut with a loud CLANK. TK was standing there frustrated and upset. He rubbed his forehead, like how you do when you have a headache. He had forgotten which section and chapter the history test was on. He had just now remembered that he had a history test today! "How could I forget?" he said to himself out loud but rather quiet. He hadn't even noticed that his D-3 fell right out of his pocket. "Crap!". TK bent down and picked it up, then as he rose to replace the Digital device into it's proper place (his pocket) , he looked around quickly to make sure that no one was looking. He then stuffed it into his pocket, and with book's in hand started at a fairly good pace to class.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

His mind was on some different things. Kari for one. For some reason he couldn't get her out of his head no matter how hard he tried to. Not that he really wanted to (that itself confused him) it's just that he HAD to. He had been messing up in sports, homework and especially tests. It was driving him nuts! It had been going on since he had this weird dream. "What's wrong with me anyway?" he thought to himself. He knew that he liked her, he had known for a long time, but nothing like this had ever happened before. "Maybe I should ask her to the dance…?" he thought to himself. He then shook off those thoughts as he walked down the hallway carrying his things. He knew he had to concentrate for the test. He had remembered what chapter the test was on he just couldn't remember the section in the chapter though. "It's either 3 or 5." he said to himself out loud once again as he walked (actually that good pace was coming up to a jog) through the almost empty halls.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

As he was about to turn the corner, he was so zoned out (which wasn't like him at all) that he didn't notice another student coming up around the other side of the corner at about the same pace. PLOP!! Direct impact! This was followed by the sound of books dropping on the floor and paper rustling. A few papers flew into the air instead of landing on the ground it would have reminded one of snow. Only TK fell to the ground, the other stood there a bit dazed. "Ouch…"said the dazed boy. He was kind of dark and it was kind of hard to see his eyes, which made him seem a bit creepy, he appeared to be about 14. "Sorry about that, I was in a hurry. Guess you were to…Huh?". His tone was very gentle and kind it sort of made the creepiness disappear.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh…yeah." the boy with the bucket hat replied hesitantly. He stood up and shook his head (not like saying no, like he was trying to wake up).

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The dark boy gave him a cold stare as the boy with the bucket hat was getting up. The creepiness all returned to him. "You're head hurt?" asked the shadow eyed boy with some apparent confusion. Before he could answer the Shadow eyed boy looked down at one of the bucket hat boy's textbooks, he then leaned over and picked it up. He opened it, and apparently looked at the owner's ID. "It say's here…you're name is: TK. I assume that's correct?" he then glanced up from the book at TK. "Well duh. Of course…" he said before TK could reply "…sorry stupid question.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

TK was a bit confused, but the kid was right though, his head was beginning to hurt. The boy with shadowy eyes closed TK's book and handed it to him. They both began to pick up their things. The books and stuff were pretty easy. Figuring out whose loose paper's were whose was going to be a problem TK thought. But before he knew it without even looking at the papers the shadow eyed boy handed them to TK except for a few which were his. "Are you sure these are mine?" TK asked doubtfully "I mean…you didn't even look at them".

___________________________________________________________________________________________

The shadow eyed kid started to walk by him in the path he was going before their rather painful meeting. "Yeah, I'm sure." he said with confidence as he disappeared beyond the corner. A second later his head popped around the corner and again faced TK. "As sure as I am that the test is on section 3.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

TK looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. "But…" TK started to say. It was to late he had already disappeared behind the corner. "How did he know…does he have that class…?" TK thought for a minute he was already late anyway the bell had rung a long time ago. It wasn't much more like TK not to care when he got to class because of his being late already, any more then it was like him to space out. TK was conscious of this, which was the only thing that convinced him he was still sane. He then continued to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ken took a look out the classroom window. The track team was right outside practicing…running of course. Ken had gotten a seat by the window just to see the track team, so he wouldn't die from boredom. This attempt was very successful. "Leave it to Izzy to come up with the best salvation." Ken thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Class! Attention please!" the teacher announced as the class quiet down "We have a new student.". A boy stepped in the room and walked to the front now he was standing next to the teacher. His eyes were kind of hard to see…creepy Ken thought. "His name is Tisoke, and he just came here from America, Wisconsin is that correct?" the teacher questioned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The boy just stood their with kind of a smirk on his face. "Yes ma'am that's right.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well with that said…" the teacher started "…it's time we should start class. Why don't you take a seat right next to Ken?" the teacher suggested. Then before the teacher could point to Ken, Tisoke was already walking toward Ken and took the seat next to him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"How…did he know that I…was Ken?" Ken thought to himself. Their were plenty of other empty chairs not just the one next to Ken. "He couldn't have just guessed…but he must of.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The teacher looked a bit confused. "Well…I guess we should begin. We are having a test today. Tisoke since you haven't been here you don't have to take the test but you can do it for extra credit though, if you want.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Tisoke responded quickly "No thanks ma'am. I don't think I'll need extra credit.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The teacher shot him an interested, friendly look "Well if you're that confident…" she said. She then checked her folder to get the tests. She searched for a minute. After a while she looked up at the class with a confused expression "I guess I forgot to bring them in." said the teacher "I'll be right back." the teacher said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The students apparently saw this as an opportunity to visit. A few seconds after she left the room everyone was talking. Someone came up to Ken and picked something up of the floor. "Hey what's this?" the kid said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ken took his eyes off the track and looked towards the kid. He was holding Ken's D-3! "Hey give that!" Ken said surprised. He reached out his hand quickly and tried to grab the D-3.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The kid holding it quickly jerked his hand away so that Ken couldn't grab it. "What is it? Huh?" he said in an annoying obnoxious voice. "Some kind of toy?".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ken was getting frustrated. He stood up and said "It's nothing now give it!" Ken wasn't very loud, but he also wasn't quiet either.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tell ya what…" the boy started with a small smile on his face "I'll give it back if you can guess where it is." he then held out both his hands closed tightly in front of him right after turning around and turning back to Ken.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmmmm" Ken said. "A guessing game…I guess I'm supposed to pick which hand…".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ken thought for a second. "NO!" Tai heard someone say.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who said that?" asked Ken looking around.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who said what?" the annoying boy replied.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Didn't you hear that?" Ken looked around some more. Then he realized that he had heard that voice before.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The annoying boy shot him a surprised glance "No. Now pick already! Damn!".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ken looked back down at the hands that would conceal his D-3. "No!" he heard again. Then he realized it was the new students voice he had been hearing. He glanced at the new student; he was sitting there reading something. He hadn't moved from his seat since he sat in it. "It's in neither hand." the strange voice explained "Its in the left pocket on his pants.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Ken had been watching Tisoke through the last few sentences he was hearing, but Tisokes mouth wasn't moving or anything. Somehow though Ken was sure it _was_ _his _voice. Right then Ken looked back at the hands and instead of going for one of the hands he went for the left pocket like the voice said. "Hey what are you doing?" said the annoying kid. There it was! Ken stood there in astonishment. As he pulled his hand from the pocket looked at the D-3 in his hand.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"He was right!" Ken said out loud. Then he looked back at the new guy. The new guy looked up at Ken with a friendly smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The annoying kid looked mad "How did you know? You freakin cheater!" he stomped away back to his desk, obviously he was a bad sport and a cheater himself. Not to mention an immature little brat! Ken was standing there in astonishment.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Tisoke looked up from his book at Ken "Told ya." Tisoke said with a smirk. He looked back down at his book and continued to read. Right then the teacher returned with the tests and Ken sat down before he could ask Tisoke any questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzy touched the 2 cords together. This was followed by a huge spark. "Agh!" exclaimed Izzy. He had been asked to fix a computer after school. And he was having a LOT of trouble. It surprised him that it was taking so long, he great with computer's and electrical stuff. "Jeeez! What the heck did they do to this thing!?" He was just figuring out what the trouble was when…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"GeeeerrrZappoGrrryyy…beep beep beep." the computer started to make noise's. Izzy got up it was the computer he was fixing, the screen was displaying a…virus detection warning window. An E-mail suddenly popped up as well.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy decided to read the e-mail. He grabbed the mouse and scrolled over to "open" on the e-mail window, and clicked it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

He read the E-Mail what it said made a terrified expression appear on his face "No…" Izzy said with obvious disappointment "…he's back…?" Izzy continued, "Diaboramon is…back? This this could be bad…". Right then the phone rang…Izzy went to pick it up. Riiing! Riiing! Izzy reached the phone; he then picked up the receiver in his right hand, and held it up to his ear. Each room in the school had a different phone number "Hello Mr. Gimoths computer class Izzy here."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!" the voice was…Infermon's "That's all I wanted to know…" Infermon hung up with a click like noise. Izzy's face as pale his eyes were looking into nowhere he was a little sweaty. Then slowly with terror in his motions and facial expression lowered the receiver from his ear. He stood there dazed for a moment with the phone generating a busy signal hanging from his hand. Suddenly he realized he had to wake up! He dropped the phone on the floor. And ran out of there as fast as he could slamming the door to the room open and dashed out as fast as possible…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari sat at home staring at her phone. She had been staring at it for a while waiting for TK to call and ask her to the dance. "Ughh…" she let out an annoyed grunt like sigh. She laid back on her bed and stared into space. She knew that TK would ask her to the dance eventually, but she didn't figure it would be this long, the dance was on Friday and it was Wednesday already! She wasn't the kind of person to be acting like this, but something had happened to her and the way she thought…ever since she had this dream…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Kari found herself in a HUGE dome (only the entire thing is a huge sphere) it reminded her of something but, she just couldn't remember it. She walked and walked through the giant sphere room but no matter where she walked it was like she was always on the bottom of the sphere…in other words gravity was pulling equally from everywhere. She walked and walked and…walked but, she was going absolutely NOWHERE.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

After a while, their was a loud noise, it came very suddenly and startled Kari. Something had busted through the side of the sphere room with a big BOOM. "What the…?" Kari said. Their was a cloud of dirt and dust where the wall had been busted. She looked to the side of the sphere parallel to the side the…whatever…had come from, there it was on the wall but…what was it?! All that was there was a shadow of something. Then the shadow started to come out from the wall an into a shape it was still black as before the shape was hard to describe…but familiar. The only thing seeable on it was it's glowing eyes.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The shadow . The shadow laughed. It fired a wave of darkness at Kari. Before it could get close it disappeared and the shadow had stopped moving. A silver light had come out of nowhere. It was so bright it was almost impossible to see the shadow. This light not only made Kari feel very warm and calm, it also appeared to stun the shadow but it wouldn't finish him. It almost froze him completly though. He began his attack again stuttering and barley able to move (as long as that light was still shinning). "Gruaauughuuaar!". With lot's of difficulty he managed to launch another wave a darkness, straight at Kari. She just stood there staring…she couldn't run from the attack anyway it was to fast. She figured this was the end.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aghhh!" Kari let out a loud yell. The attack was upon her, she closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms…"This is it…" she thought but, for some reason she felt no pain it was as if the attack had never happened. She opened her eyes…a gold light was now there as well. Kari watched in aw as the shadow began to diteriorate. Shadow couldn't withstand them both, the shadow was slowly being engulfed in the light screaming and squirming until the last of him…disappeared.

=================================================================================

She remembered that dream well it made her uneasy and comfortable at the same time. Ever since then she had been thinking about TK a lot, she wasn't sure why. Kari thought she was going crazy! She had been messing up on tests and and physical things, and it wasn't like her to mess up at all. Kari was falling asleep by now. She would have in about 2 seconds if the phone hadn't rang right then. She sprang up and snatched the phone. "Hello?!" she shot out of her mouth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"This Izzy I need to speak to Tai right away!" Izzy exclaimed from the other end of the line.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh…" Kari replied with obvious disappointment in her voice she sounded so drained and tired also. "Yeah…I'll get him…hold on one sec…" she held her hand on the receiver's mouth and piece and called for Tai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai! Phone!" Tai heard Kari say, as he was going into the kitchen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"OK! I'll use the kitchen phone!" said Tai as he went through the kitchen door. He saw the phone on the small bar they had in between the living room and the kitchen. He picked up the phone very casually. "Hello this is Tai.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is Izzy turn on you're computer and sign on to the internet quickly!" Tai was a little confused.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"But wh…" Tai started.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just do it!" Izzy interrupted "Now go!".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright! Alright!". Tai put down the phone and ran to the computer in his father's room. Pressed the power button and waited for the computer to start. "Come on hurry up! (Sigh)"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"He's come." Tai heard someone say. He looked around with a panicky look on his face. Their was no one around.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Be careful…" the voice started "…he's back and he isn't after Willis. He's after you and the other's…".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Tai started to question "Uhhh…what, who, why?" Tai was stuttering between the questions (or words).

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"The monster that can only be defeated by "Courage" and "Friendship"." the voice replied.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah shit…" Tai said with annoyance and frustration. "Dia...boramon?". The computer had started up. Tai decided he could talk to phsycics later, right now he had to sign on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari laid back down on her bed bored as she was ever. "(Sigh)" Kari let out a loud sigh. As she sat there she thought about the lights in her dream wondering if they represented what she thought they represented when…a noise went off on her D-Terminal. "Hmmmm an E-Mail…" trying to sound amused. She grabbed the D-Terminal flipped the cover lid up. "Oh it's from TK!" Kari exclaimed maybe he was finally going to ask her. She read the E-Mail. "Hmmmm…?" she seemed confused "This doesn't sound like TK…".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The E-Mail read:

To Kari

I would like to talk to you very much please meet me at the corner of Hijokudon at 6:30.

Signed TK

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kari was as I said confused but also a little embarrassed and scared but she had been waiting so long to hear something like this from TK that she didn't care. Kari got on a sweater, jacket etc. and left.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kari found herself on the corner of Hijokudon at 6:25 that gave her some to think. But what to think _about_? Was her dilemma. She waited for about 3 minutes the time felt like it would take forever to go by. Kari was getting cold and it was getting kind of dark. Of coarse it was dark when she got there 3 minutes doesn't change much in terms of sunlight but she was beginning to realize how dark it really was. Not terribly dark but dark.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kari stood there for another minute. She had just know noticed a car just a little ways away parked about 20 feet away on the street, it was an old car it was a dark blue color, she assumed it had been there awhile. "Damn TK where are you?" she had forgotten about the car quickly. She waited another minute "One minute to go…". She was counting by the second! "Ughhh!" she grunted. Kari looked back where the car was. Right then, she noticed something odd, the car appeared to be a little bit closer about 15 feet away. "It must be my imagination." she assured herself. She glanced back down at her watch it 6:29:57 she counted the seconds 58,59, 6:30! Right then she heard a noise like the wheels of a car slowly running over sandy ground. Kari then turned around. And to her surprise…the car was know moving…slowly. Kari then noticed something extremely odd…their was _STILL_ no one at the wheel. It's eyebeams turned on blinding Kari she then heard something pop up on the advertisement screen on one of the building's. It was Infermon's face!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"You see Kari?" the face on the screen said "I never miss an appointment…". Kari had a terrified look on her face. Things got even worse when Kari realized that the car was driving towards her at full speed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt and Gobumon hurried down the street to Tai's appartment building. They had gotten an urgent phone call from Izzy asking him and if possible Gabumon to meet him at Tai's house. Matt couldn't even remember how he got Gabumon to the real world, he was in such a hurry. Matt also remembering getting a phone call from Tai right before they left to Tai's apartment. Tai had said that Kari disappeared. She was right their in the house then the next minute…gone. He wanted them to keep an eye for her and if they saw her tell her to come home right away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

NAME: GABUMON

GROUP/TYPE: REPTILE/DATA

ATTACKS: BLUE BLASTER/HORN ATTACK

LEVEL: ROOKIE

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt and Gabumon were running as fast as they could when they noticed some loud crashing noise and a girl scream. "Hey that sounds like…" Matt began.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Then simultaneously they looked at each other and said in some loud panicked voice's "KARI!" they ran down to where they heard the noise's near the corner of Hijokudon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"This is where the noise came from…" Gabumon said. Then they noticed a car moving really fast further down the street.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jeeeez!" Matt started "Whats wrong with that driver?". The car was moving back and forth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uh…Matt…" Gabumon said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"There _is_ no driver. Take a look! See?" Gabumon was right Matt watched the car closely as it ran around crazily Matt saw their _really_ wasn't any driver!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on!" Matt commanded "We better go do something and quick!" with that Matt and Gabumon ran down the street to the area where the car was going nuts.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The crazy car was banging into _everything_! "Oh SHIT!!!" Matt yelled out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Matt! Is that you?" he heard someone say. It took him a sec, but he recognized the voice. It was Kari.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kari? Where are you?" he asked loudly so that she could hear him over all the noise that lunatic car was making.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm over here!" she called out. Matt could tell where the voice was coming from. Unfortunately so did the car…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

It never occurred to any of them that the car could understand what they said. It turned and faced the fallen bricks that the voice apparently came from. "Uh oh…" Matt said. "Hurry Gabumon digivolve!".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

DIGIVOLVE:

GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…

GARURUMON!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

NAME: GARURUMON

GROUP/TYPE: ANIMAL/VACCINE

ATTACKS: HOWLING BLASTER/SLAMMING ATTACK

LEVEL: CHAMPION

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Go Garurumon!" Matt commanded. Garurumon jumped in front of the car, faced it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon opened his mouth and fired the blue-blazed attack at the virus infested car, it was destroyed almost instantly on contact with the powerful blast.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt smiled. "YES!" Matt said satisfied.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Garurumon devolved back to Gabumon "Well…that was easy…" Gabumon dusted himself off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kari poked her head out from behind the bricks. "Thanks guys." Kari said with some relief in her voice. She then stood up and walked toward them a little "That was a close one.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt looked at her with a confused expression "What…happened exactly? Why were you being attacked by a _living_ car?".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kari's relieved face got a little sad looking "I got an E-Mail from T…" she stopped "…someone said they wanted to meet me here. Apparently Infermon wanted me to come here so he could attack me with something electrical he could control.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt lifted an eyebrow still with confusion on his face "Oh…that's what Izzy was talking about…".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean?" Kari asked with genuine confusion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt looked at her again "Izzy called me a few minutes ago and told me to meet him and Tai and his you're apartment." Matt explained.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kari seemed to snap to attention "OH! Well then come on. Let's go!" Kari took off quick and headed back to her apartment Gabumon soon followed. But Matt stayed and thought for a second he knew Kari well by now and knew her almost as well as he knew TK. It was a similar situation between TK and Tai. Tai knew TK pretty well now. With this knowledge Matt came to the conclusion that their was something not quite right about Kari.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Gobumon turned around and saw Matt standing there. "Matt are you ok?" Gobumon looked concerned.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah I'm fine…lets go…" Matt said slowly coming back to reality, and they took of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Davis sat up in bed quickly and yelled. He was panting and sweaty all over. "I can't remember a thing…" . He had just had a nightmare. In it TK and Kari kissed… "Maybe it's some kind of sign…" Davis said quietly to himself looking down. "Why does she always go for him. Well she probably…hmmm…." Davis thought for a moment. "He is…her best friend after all…she probably…" Davis looked to the right and noticed it was only 6:37pm. "Huh? Why am I in bed so early?".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis had changed a LOT more than any of the other Digidestined in the past few years. Davis use to be reckless, rude, not real smart or very nice. He wasn't mean or cruel no far from it. He would help someone if they really needed his help, he just wasn't REALLY kind. You would think that he stayed this way, but no. Davis had changed a lot. No longer was he reckless or…slow witted (maybe a little). No…Davis was now very observant he had gotten a lot wiser and smarter. Though since he never really gave a $%^$^%&%^& about much anymore he never used this new intelligence except on tests and stuff. Unfortunately…as his brain grew…so did his temper. Davis didn't put up with much anymore his. His rudeness had grown bad as well and was triggered easily by tampering with his (already short) temper.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis had barley talked to any of the other Digidestined in years. He would pass them in the hall or on the street once in a while but any time they tried to say "hi" to him he would just ignore them, and continue on his way with a not to happy expression on his face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Right then Davis turned his head slowly to the mirror on his left. He noticed something…something bad. His face was red allover and their was a big imprint of something…it seemed to be…a…soccer ball! Davis screamed realizing that his face hurt like HELL. "Aghhhh! What the hell happened!?" Davis yelled. The door opened and Davis's mom walked in.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh you're awake." she walked over and sat beside him on the bed… "Watch you're language!".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis looked up at her slowly with anger on his face. "Mom…" he said rather slowly as if he was about to scream again. "What…happened…?" he continued with a deep voice.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

His mom gave him a cheerful look "Oh…at school you were at soccer practice. Another player wasn't looking. You jumped in front of him and he kicked the ball REAL HARD and well you get the picture. You passed out and they took you to the nurse. The nurse then called me. I came right down and picked you up.".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis looked away from his mom to the foot of his bed "Unconsious…?" he said slowly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Unconcious you know when…" his mom started.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"I know what it means mom!" Davis interrupted hastily. "It's just not easy to believe that you dragged me into the car while I was sound asleep…" Davis continued.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

His mom's cheerful smile faded a little "Well…you weren't completely out…you were awake enough for me to barely walk you to the car.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis looked at her again with surprise and confusion "I don't…remember that…". Davis started "…is their anything else I should know…?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah you kept on mumbling something about TB or BO or PS and you mumbled 'cairi' or 'cori' Kari I think it was, you mumbled it a few times." she answered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis looked away to the foot of his bed again "Grrrrrr…She's driving me nuts god damn it!" Davis had just now remembered now what happened. Davis was the one not paying attention. He ran in front of that kid and he kicked the ball which hit him smack dab in the face. Davis also remembered the reason why he wasn't paying attention…he was fantasizing about Kari.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis's mom looked at him astonished "I told you to watch you're language!" she said with a sort of gentleness in her voice "And who's Kari?" her smile came back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis got a dull, drained, tired look on his face "Why did she always take his side?" he said to himself so that his mom wouldn't ask him anything else "Why? And what does he have that I don't…?".

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis looked frustrated "No one mom…" Davis said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"She must be someone…or else you wouldn't be so upset over her." his mom argued.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis was getting annoyed by her. She was like this a lot really "asky" all the time. Then Davis remembered that Anti-Drug Commercial: Parents: the anti-drug. The commercial said somewhere in there to "ASK". "Bullshit…" Davis thought to himself "I sure hope those guys are right though…" he continued to think to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

His mom started again "Now Dav…" RING RING RING the phone rang and interrupted his mom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis was relieved something had stopped his mom. He quickly shot his hand out at the phone beside his bed. "This is Davis what do you want? Huh…? Really? What no…damn it. OK fine I'll be right over. Oh and if this is some kind of joke, I'm going to be real pissed!".

The End-To be continued

Dissapointed? You should be. I don't blame you. But have NO fear because BY GOD this WILL continue this is just the opening of a series of story's I like to call Digimon: Net Seekers. Nothing exciting happened in this one because it was just introducing the character's and showing you what condition they are all in and where they live and what their doing etc. This will continue in… "The New Beginning Part Two"…so please keep reading… :-D


	2. The New Beginning Part Two 2

The New Beginning Part Two~2

This is my second story it is continuing "The New Beginning Part One" where it left off.

Same Drill:

________________________________next paragraph

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~new situation

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^entering a flashback

=============================leaving a flashback

If you don't know what's going on READ "The New Beginning Part One" don't ask me question's in E-Mail! I will draw some pic's for these story's incase you have trouble picturing stuff in here. Like before just send me an E-Mail asking for a pic. Please R&R. Well I hope you enjoy now start read'in!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CRACK! The board snapped beneath the edge of Cody's flat hand. Cody had had no trouble breaking the wood. He had been taking all kinds of martial arts class's Karate, Taikondo, Judo etc. Cody could easily woop any bully at school without much effort. Cody was the youngest of the Digidestined so far. He was also probably the wisest he never really got to put his fighting skill's to use. He could out talk and outsmart any bully or mean kid that messed with him and he refused to fight unless he REALLY had to (which apparently wasn't to often).

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cody turned to his teacher a rather old man very average looking. He rubbed his chin and thought for a minute with one of his eyebrow's up. Then after a few moments the teacher nodded. A smile cracked across Cody's face "YES!" he thought "I passed!". Cody was real happy he had passed his 3rd test "Just a few more, and I get my Brown Belt!" Cody continued to say assuring thing's to himself (not out loud though). His teacher gave him a serious look and Cody stopped smiling. He returned to the serious look he had before. He bowed to his teacher and started back to the place where he sat. Before he could get there the phone rang.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The teacher walked over and picked up the phone. Cody was a bit surprised…the class hardly ever got phone calls. "Hello?" said the teacher "Hmm…oh yes he's here.". The Teacher lowered the phone from his ear, placed his hand on the mouth part of the receiver, and looked at Cody "It's for you Cody.".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cody got a confused expression on his face "For me?" Cody asked. The teacher nodded. Cody walked over to the teacher slowly. The teacher handed him the phone. Cody lifted the phone to his ear "Hello?".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Cody this is Izzy get to Tai's house right away!" Izzy sounded panicky and out of breath.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cody's eye's widened "What's wrong?" Cody asked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy replied quickly with obvious frustration "Diaboramon is back!".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cody got an annoyed expression now "Ughh! Does that thing ever die!?".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy replied once again "Well if you hurry up and get over here hopefully we'll find out!".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Clever use of words Cody thought for a second "OK I'll be right over." Cody hung up the phone, grabbed his stuff, and started out the door. But before he got there his teacher stopped him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Cody where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cody got nervous he wasn't sure how to explain it and he wasn't sure his teacher would believe him. "Uhh…" Cody started "I have to go it's an emergency!" he looked at his teacher with a worried look on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The teacher raised his eyebrow again "Well alright…" the teacher said a bit puzzled. He knew Cody well enough to realize that he wouldn't leave unless he really had to.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cody smiled then looked back at the door and left quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yolei held the striped shirt in her right hand and observed it carefully "Hmmmm…" Yolei thought for a minute "To dull…" she hung the shirt back up with the other's.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She had been at the mall with Mimi (had happen to be visiting) and Sora all day and she had found little that she liked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Yolei!" said a voice behind her. She turned around their was Sora standing in another part of the close area waving at her. "I think I found something that you would like.".

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Kay." Yolei replied. She started to walk over to where Sora was standing. As she walked she wondered what was it that Sora was talking about? Before she was halfway there the light's went out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Followed by that was the sound of ton's of people screaming in panic. Yolei looked around she couldn't see a thing. Yolei didn't scream like lots of the people though, she kept cool. Then the light's started flickering "What the!?" Yolei whispered. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The lights continued to flicker but…they seemed to be…red instead of their normal color. "Huh?" Yolei said quietly "What is this?". Right then every computer screen in the mall were displaying Infermon's face. "Oh…no…" Yolei whispered. "Mimi, Sora?!" she called out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yolei over here!" a voice behind her said. She turned to see who it was, it was Mimi "I'm over here!" she repeated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Where's Sora!?" Yolei called out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm over here!" another voice called out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yolei turned to somewhere else and there was Sora. They were all standing far apart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Lets get out of here!" Mimi exclaimed. The other's nodded their heads once and they all took off for the closest doors to the outside. Before they got there the doors shut. Sora rushed to them and tried to open them but to no evail.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Locked?" asked Mimi panting.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sora turned to the other two with a worried expression "No…" Sora started panting as much as Mimi "Just…stuck…" she continued sounding confused.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ugghhh!" Yolei rolled her eyes. Right then her cell phone rang. She picked it up and held it to her ear. "What!?" Yolei shot out, not rudely but loudly. It was Tai's voice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yolei Diaboramon's back and…!" Tai yelled out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"No shit?!" Yolei interrupted sarcastically and frustrated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah! Get to a computer fast or come to my hou…" Tai was interrupted once again but this time by static.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Yolei took the phone from her ear and looked at it puzzled "Damn!" she complained.

______________________________________________________________________________________

She then noticed a petrified expression on Mimi's face. "Mimi?" asked Yolei concerned "Are you ok?".

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mimi was looking in the opposite direction of the door. She then started to raise her arm with her finger outward like she was pointing (which she was about to do) when it was raised all the way it was pointed towards a computer screen in one of the electronic shops. Something was wrong. It had something…coming out of it…a…DIGI EGG! The egg landed on the ground and began to crack…out of it came…Kuramon the fresh (or baby) version of Infermon. It quickly Digivolved.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

KURAMON

DIGIVOLVE

TO:

TSUMEMOM

________________________________________________________________________________________

TSUMEMON

DIGIVOLVE

TO:

KERAMON

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh man!" Yolei thought "What are we going to do?" she continued to think. Suddenly Yolei was startled by a loud noise like slamming, coming from where the stuck door was. She looked to see what it was. It was Sora trying to bust the door down, she was ramming into it with her side. Yolei figured Sora could do it, so she calmed down a little. She continued to slam at the door and slam and slam, Yolei watched not sure what to do then she looked over where Keramon came from he was closer to them then before he now was looking at them and was coming closer and closer. Right then the door jerked open and all 3 of them ran out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the study in Tai's appartment swung open and their was Davis standing there. Everyone turned to look at him. In the room was Tai's dad's computer linked to about 4 laptops. Cody was there along with Tai, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Ken, TK and Kari. Davis looked at them for a minute. "Starting a loser club are we?" Davis said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Maybe that's why you were invited." Cody replied cleverly. Everyone laughed a little, strangly even Davis, not much though. He stood there with a bit of smirk on his face. Everyone figured it was a friendly smirk but it wasn't.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Not bad Cody. Not bad." Davis said with that smirk still on. He started to walk in.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well anyway, haven't seen you in a while." Tai said to Davis.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"To bad we couldn't keep it that way." Davis said with an average tone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Tai looked at him funny he wanted to say something but Davis started before he could. "I see you freaks haven't changed much…" he began "…Tai still has that stupid hair cut, Matt still has that WORSE hair cut, Joe still wears those geeky glasses, Kari still wears that stupid outfit, Cody's still short, and TK still wears that stupid bucket on his head.". Davis found a chair near a desk a few moments later. He sat in the chair, and kicked his feet up on the desk, laid back in the chair and placed his hands on the back of his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari stared at Davis in amazment. She couldn't decide what was the most surprising: the fact that he got TK's name right or that he made fun of her-Kari!

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lets get this over with!" Davis said impatiently.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

They all watched him for a few moments with lots of aw in their expressions, obviously they were as surprised as Kari was. A few seconds later the door opened again and Yolei stumbled in followed by Mimi and Sora.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well lady's…" Cody started "…nice of you to join us." he continued with a smirk.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cut the cracks!" Yolei said panting a little.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy stood up "I guess now that we're all here we should get started." he began "Now as you all should kno…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis interrupted "God Izzy! Do we have to have a briefing!? Lets just go kick his a…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy interrupted _him_ this time "_Yes_ we _do. _There are some…inconvenient details and circumstances that I believe I should explain to you. Now if you're done…" Izzy trailed off knowing that Davis would shut up.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis was silent.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"OK anyway…" Izzy started again "…Now as you all should know Diaboramon is back. I'm not sure how but I guess that's not important for now. Like before he is messing with electronic and computerized things he's eating all of it…so we must destroy him."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tell us something we don't know." Davis said in that same calm tone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy shot him an angry look "I'm getting to that Davis. In our previous fights with Diaboramon, Jenai uploaded our Digimon onto the internet himself but…that wont work this time. If anyone wants an explanation I'll tell you when we're done."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis snapped to attention "So why the hell did you get us to come over here if we're already screwed!?" Davis asked this time his tone a little angry.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Because…" Izzy said sounding irritated "…we're not quit 'screwed' yet…" Kari got a little excided with the small amount of suspense.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Then WHAT!?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy cracked a smile. Then he held up something in his left hand it was a CD case on it was the word's "Digimon Net Battle!".

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"A…videogame…is going to save us…" Davis said still with that dull tone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Not just a videogame…" Izzy said sounding proud "…an online game that _I _made! It can be used for the real thing! Not just…well…gameing." Izzy still had that smirk "We can use it to upload our digimon and the game's system will give us more…options I guess you could say."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean by 'options'?" Davis questioned.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm glad you asked…" Izzy began to explain for once glad that Davis interrupted "…the game gives us features and options that we can use as back up for example: say that one of our Digimon is losing we can use the "energy recharge" option and the Digimon will gain some of it's energy back and be healed a bit. Also we have what I call a D-Link now before I explain what a D-Link is I must first tell you some other things. The reason we needed so many laptops is because only one Digimon per CP is aloud the Digimon that goes through the computer (or is using it to be on the internet) has a direct link with the CP it went through. It's called a D-Link. The Digivice (or D-3 or whatever) that helps the Digimon digivolve must be connected to the CP it's Digimon counterpart went through (or is using) in order for the Digimon to digivolve. Also the CP that has the D-Link to the Digimon is the only one that will be able to use "energy recharge" and other options on that Digimon. It also gives us detailed info on where the enemy and our Digimon (and fellow Digimon) are on the internet, as well as their stats their attacks their type etc."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow this thing sounds cool." TK complimented.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"There's one more thing…" Izzy said not sounding to confident anymore "It hasn't been installed in all 5 of these computer's yet."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why not!?" Davis said frustrated.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy's forehead wrinkled "Because I just got here give me a break! It has been installed in 3 of them though and I'm in the middle of the 4th…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"How long will it take?" Sora questioned.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"About 5 minutes tops for the both of them." Izzy explained.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why so long?" Kari asked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well the computers are being messed up a lot by Diaboramon so their slowing down." Izzy replied.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"We don't have to sit here and wait though do we?" Davis sounded anxious "I mean we don't need 5 Digimon to defeat Diaboramon."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy looked over at Davis with a small frown and another wrinkle on his forehead "We can't be sure of that."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"I understand sending 3 or 4 but why do we have to wait for the 5th one?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy sighed "Because Davis he might have a backup plan like before. Remember how we almost got screwed over?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis thought for a sec "Uhhh…yeah…I remember…"[Read this: If you don't understand what their talking about it's from the Japanese Digimon movie: Diaboramon Strikes Back] Davis said in kind of a low voice "But still even if something like that happens again we would only need 4..."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"True…but how do we know that something even worse wont happen?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

They didn't sound like before yelling at one another they were talking or should I say arguing in respectful tones.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Becau…" Davis began "Uhh…Izzy I think its done."

________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy turned to look at the screen "Installation Complete" it said on a message window. Izzy sat down at the computer took out the CD and inserted it into the last laptop. He typed away for a minute, but after a minute Tai's computer got an E-Mail.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy looked over at the computer with the E-Mail "Hmmm…" he read it for a minute "Hey…its from Willice.".

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Willice?" Davis said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah here read it…" Izzy moved to the side a little just enough for everyone to see what it said. The E-Mail read: To Izzy and the other's

Hey! Listen I went to my computer and all kinds of crud is going on. Diaboramon is tapping into all kinds of encyclopedia websites and stuff. I'm still trying to find out what he's looking for. It may take a while but I'll find out. I'll let you know as soon as I can.

Willise

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmm…that's weird." Kari said puzzled "What could he be looking for…?"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Davis put his hand on his chin in the thinking way "Wait…" he said quietly. He then got up and walked to one of the computers and started clicking and typing.

________________________________________________________________________________________

No one seemed to notice though. Izzy then went back to the computer he was installing, and he also began to click and type.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a minute or two Izzy's CP made a beep noise "I think its done!" Izzy said sounding spirited. Izzy then turned in the rotating chair to face the other's "Everybody ready?".

________________________________________________________________________________________

"I am!" Kari said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Me too." Sora said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ditto." Mimi said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm ready!" Joe said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Same here!" Cody said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lets go!" Yolei said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah." Matt said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lets get him!" Ken said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Time to do a little virus scanning…" TK said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah lets sqaush that bug!" Tai said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Uhhh…hello!?" Davis knocked on Tai"s head with his fist like he was…knocking on a door "Anybody home?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey what's the big…" Tai was interrupted.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey untied dumbass's!" Davis started "We forgot something…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Tai looked frustrated "What?".

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Our Digimon, ass of the world!" Davis replied rudely.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh duh!…" TK started "…our Digimon, the most important thing we could forget!".

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"I brought mine…" Matt said with a smile.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy smiled (again) "Don't worry…" he began "…I already thought of that. I sent them all e-mail's telling them the situation and asking them all to stand by if (or when) we need them."

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh that's great." Davis said sounding very sarcastic "Just one last thing…HOW DO WE GET THE DIGIMON FROM THE DIGITAL WORLD TO THE INTERNET WITHOUT JENAI!? Bringing them here will take way to long!".

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy's smile faded slowly into a cold, nervous, pale stare "Uh…oh…" Izzy started nervously "I…didn't think of…that…".

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh man!" TK said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone in the room that was standing and smiling with confidence, was now plopping down in there seats looking drained and disappointed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"WAIT!" Izzy exclaimed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"What, what, can you do something?" Tai asked.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy's smirk grew back "Their just might be…"

The End

Like it? If the answer is no then don't worry the Digimon action will start soon and the story should get better. I should be posting a Resident Evil fanfic soon and it should be real cool. Please review this story (Chapter) :-D thanks!


End file.
